Run To You
by Fantasmarific Amalia
Summary: She says that her love for me could never die. But that'd change if she ever found out about you and I... My usual pairing. :D Songfic.


**I just hope I don't get reported for not putting this under M. Oh boy. Well, here. More virtual ice cream. Yum. "Run To You" is by Bryan Adams. ****Enjoy!**

_She says that her love for me_

_Could never die._

-

He knocked upon the white door, looking left and right as he combed his fingers through his hair. The sun was dimming behind the clouds.

-

_But that'd change if she ever found out about you and I._

-

The door opened swiftly to reveal a smiling young lady, red hair shining against her white shirt.

-

_Oh, but her love is cold - would it hurt her if she didn't know - Cause..._

-

Placing her hand in his she dragged him inside, a kiss upon his lips before she even shut the door. There were no words exchanged.

-

_When it gets too much - I need to feel your touch._

-

Wrapping his arms around her waist he smiled, a hand finding its way into her hair and pulling out the scrunchie, tossing it away.

-

_I'm gonna run to you. _

_I'm gonna run to you. _

_Cause when the feeling's right I'm gonna run all night. _

_I'm gonna run to you._

-

"Hey." she whispered, tugging herself away. "What happened this time?" He shook his head, leaning down to kiss her once more, her hands already on his belt buckle, tugging it away from its holding place and ripping it from his jeans.

-

_She's got a heart of gold - she'd never let me down. _

_But you're the one that always turns me on; you keep me comin' round._

-

They didn't even take the chance to get upstairs, since he was already tugging her into the living room, throwing her onto the couch and removing his shirt. "Crystal's a bit off tonight. Overtime." She shook her head, removing her own, revealing her bra.

"Lash, you dumbass. And you come to me?" He tugged down her shorts, a little nibble on her ear as she squirmed her way out of them.

He smirked against her earlobe, shaking his head. "Like you care." She giggled.

"Not really." Her tongue slid across his lips, causing him to shiver as she pulled away his pants.

-

_I know her love is true - but it's so damn easy makin' love to you._

-

"You know how easily I can slip past the neighbors to get here?" She rolled her eyes, her fingers upon his chest as he kissed her.

"Not that it really matters, Lash." Merely shaking his head he chuckled, feeling her fingernails upon his shoulder as he entered.

-

_I got my mind make up. _

_I need to feel your touch._

-

"Layla..." he whispered against her lips, her fingers tugging at the nape of his neck. Somehow they hit the floor, rolling away from the couch as she giggled. He shoved his face into her neck, biting softly as he attacked her a few more times. A low growl escaped her throat, causing him to arch his back in ecstasy as her hands tugged him back down upon her lips.

"Lash..." She moaned, her nails scratching his back as she bit his lip.

-

_I'm gonna run to you. _

_Yeah! I'm gonna run to you. _

_Cause when the feelin's right I'm gonna stay all night. _

_I'm gonna run to you._

-

They parted after that, a deep glow upon Lash's face as he came home to Crystal. "Hey, honey." She called, seeing him carry in a few grocery bags.

"Thought we needed a bit more..." he trailed off, placing them on the table and giving his girl a sweet kiss on her lips. It was always the same routine to stop her wondering. "How was work?" Crystal rolled her eyes as she wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him closer.

"A hassle. As always." A soft kiss upon his lips made him grasp her arms, pushing hard into it. But she stepped away, not expecting something like that. "Lash, you always do that."

"Do what?"

She sighed, a hand upon his chest as she snaked back to him. "Never mind that. Come to bed? I'm a bit tired." She traced his hand with a finger, giving him a soft peck on the cheek. Lash shook his head, his eyes closing. She was always never in the mood.

-

_Yeah! I'm gonna run to you. Oh, when the feeling's right I'm gonna run all night. _

_I'm gonna run to you._

_(Feelin's right now. Oh.)_

_Oh, I'm gonna run to you._

_Yeah, I'm gonna run to you._

_Cause when the feelin's right I'm gonna stay all night. _

_I'm gonna run to you._

-

His cellphone rang, buzzing in his pocket. Glancing at the time and the number, he paled. Layla's calling - but she _knew_ that Crystal would be home by now! Answering it, he breathed deeply into the phone.

"What's going on, Mandy?" He asked, taking a look over at Crystal, whom stopped and turned around to look at him.

"She calling for an overtime again?" Lash nodded, a grave look upon his eyes. Crystal may be loving, but she was a bit thick-headed. "I don't want you to go..." Lash shook a finger towards Crystal, looking down.

"Mandy, I don't think I -"

_"You left your sock." _She whispered seductively.

"Oh, he did?" Lash turned to his girl. "Babe, Charlie cut out tonight. I'll have to take his shift." Crystal pouted, and he planted a light kiss upon her lips. "I have to." He sighed, his eyes closing before he lifted himself back to his tall form. "It's an overnight, so I won't see you till the morning." Crystal hunched her shoulders, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, okay."

Lash gave her a small smile, turning his face back to his cell. "Alright - I'll be there in 20."

_"Bye hun."_ Layla whispered, clicking the phone away and making Lash place it back into his pocket.

"I'll get dinner on the way over." She nodded, crossing the hallway to get to their room. "I'll see you tomorrow."

-

_Oh! I'm gonna run to you. _

_Yeah, when the feelin's right I'm gonna stay all night._

_Oh when the feelin's right now._

_Oh, yeah. When the feelin's right now._

_I'm gonna run to you._

-

He smirked against the door as he heard the soft taps of her shoes from behind it. With a quick whip, the wood opened, Layla smiling at him. "Need a little more time to catch your breath?" She rolled her eyes as he stumbled inside, crushing her against the wall beside the door.

"Never." He whispered, his lips on hers in seconds.

He was going to stay for the night now.

-

_Oh, oh. Yeah, I'm gonna run to you._

_Yeah. Oh, I'm gonna run to you, run to you._


End file.
